


Ninjago Haiku

by ArwynandCole



Series: The Heart of The Earth [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Masters of Spinjitzu, Ninja, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwynandCole/pseuds/ArwynandCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, the title says it all--Haiku featuring the Masters of the Elements, with references to my OC from "Turning-Points" and "Champion's Bane".   Some of these were included in "Turning-Points", some I wrote today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjago Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy these! Let me know....

** Ninjago Haiku **

 

Arwyn’s Haiku to a Master

fresh from the fight, his

earthy scent makes my heart quake

O, my shining knight

 

Arwyn’s Haiku to a Master II

quick his wit brightens

his love for her is shocking

taciturn he’s not

 

Arwyn’s Haiku to a Master III

forge-wrought, blazing blood

hones his blade on bones of snakes

all for family

 

Arwyn’s Haiku to a Master IV

brought forth to defend

warm currents beneath the floe

a heart without rime

 

A Haiku for Cole and Arwyn 

wounded hearts adrift

united, were breathed to life

setting souls ablaze

 

Sensei's Meditation Haiku

breathy, high-pitched flutes

tinkling chimes, rhythmic chanting

thrumming of a drum

 

Haiku for the Master of Ice

composed and stealthy

snowflake and glacier can be

gentle or brutal

 

Haiku for the Master of Lightning

grey sky bursting open

roiling clouds skidding across

spark with brilliant bolts

 

Haiku for the Master of Fire

feisty, searing tongues

life-sustaining, life-ending

be ye friend or foe

 

Haiku for the Master of Earth

enduring mountains

tall, resourceful guardians

refuse to give way

 

Cole’s Haiku to Arwyn 

lost in the blackness

the light of your soul snared me

in your golden net


End file.
